Price of greatness
by jonnaliar
Summary: They didn't suspect anything. He had become part of their group, their friend and boyfriend. But they didn't know him. One millennium is too much to comprehend, even more for bunch of teenagers. The history is written by the victors and Magnus Bane certainly is one…


Price of greatness

They didn't suspect anything. He had become part of their group, their friend and boyfriend. But they didn't know him. One millennium is too much to comprehend, even more for bunch of teenagers. The history is written by the victors and Magnus Bane certainly is one…

Prologue

It was raining.

David was standing outside the small cottage, rain pouring all over his face and body, unmoving with eyes fixated on the doors he expected to be opened soon. He could hear the cries of pain from the house, consequently he had no wish to come inside, although he might be worried a little about his future health. However, his brain was telling him that all of his worries were unreasonable. Ever since he had become a Nephilim, as he went through Ascensiona few years ago, he hadn't experienced even a slightest cold that could prevent him from fulfilling mission. It was rather pleasant side effect of his new abilities and he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Enjoying the sounds, heh?" The voice behind him started to talk out of sudden, but David didn't flinch. He had been aware of the man's presence for some time already.

"Not very much," he answered eventually in a polite manner, when he realized that the man was waiting for his answer, not willing to risk his anger.

"It is understandable," he agreed completely as he took a few steps towards David. With a corner of his eye, he observed the man a moment, but then he looked back to the doors of the house, praying that they will open soon and free him from this conversation. "It is not very pleasant to listen to woman's cries while she is giving a birth. But it is worth it, at the end."

"Indeed it is." Were the only words David said again, although they were so silent that they were almost lost in woman's screams coming from the cottage. Man chuckled in answer.

"You are not a very talkative person, are you?" he asked another question, now in an amused tone.

"I believe not," repeated David for the third time in another words than his previously spoken sentences were.

Man sighed and David had seen as he shook his head, droplets of rain falling from his golden hair. "Ask what you have in your mind, little Nephilim," he offered. "I shall try to answer most of your questions."

"Why are you here?" David did as he was told.

"To see my nephew or niece coming into this world, obviously," he answered honestly or at least, it seemed honest. But David knew better.

"No, why are you really here?" he inquired, wanting to gather everything he could while he had the chance.

"I told you already, little Nephilim." Man didn't seem angry with his lack of respect, so David continued.

"I did not mean this. I meant, why are you here? You could have watched this from your castle in Heaven or wherever you live, Gabriel."

"I could have," man named Gabriel agreed, his words accompanied by slow nod of his head. "But I do not. I want to see the miracle child face to face as well, not only from the pictures, as Michael and Raziel plan to," he explained his intentions, something David did not expect to happen.

"Why do you want to see him?" David was aware he was being too much pushy.

"It is not my duty to answer all of your questions, little Nephilim. It is my good will," Gabriel reminded him, now standing exactly next to him. David turned his head to look at him.

Gabriel was enormously tall. He had broad shoulders, possessed deadly yellow eyes, golden locks were framing his pale face. He was smirking slightly, which gave him the appearance of absolute god. He was handsome, no, not handsome, he was stunning and David knew he knew it. He was walking and standing with such grace, elegance and self-confidence that it was almost devastating for everyone around him.

"I am aware of that fact," David said. "But I do not understand your reasons."

"You do not need to understand my reasons, only I do," Gabriel insisted on his previous saying.

"Do you intend on hurting the child?" David had to ask, although he knew it was not the smartest choice. He was right in that one thing. Gabriel frowned deeply, his eyes darkened as he turned his head to look at David.

"I would never, _never,_ hurt my nephew or niece," he said in a deep voice strained with silent burning rage. As he wanted to add something else, they were interrupted by the loudest scream that came of out the room in which was Gabriel's sister giving birth. And then they heard _that _sound.

A child crying.

David smiled widely, completely forgetting his worries over Gabriel's intentions and he started to walk towards the cottage. Suddenly, he felt a strong arm on his shoulder, gripping him tightly.

"Not now, not then, never again misinterpret my love to my sister's child," he said darkly, killing rage burning from his eyes. David wasn't the one to fear, but now, he couldn't avoid the dreadful feeling that knotted in his stomach. He nodded slowly and Gabriel released him. "Remember it, little Nephilim and we might be friends," he added dangerously and moved in new born's direction.

As Gabriel approached the doors and opened it, David finally moved from his position and went after him. He walked slowly, carefully, as if afraid that he would disturb the people inside of the house. He passed the open door, closed them and then, with a slow breath, entered the room where everyone else was.

It was a big room, but the amount of people inside of it made it look small. There was a bed in the middle of it, where a woman was lying. She was beautiful. Long, blonde hair were on the pillow all around her head and it would made her look as an angel, if her face weren't red from the effort she gave to give birth to her child.

There was also blood everywhere. On the bed, on people's hands, on the baby that was lying in Abigail's arms. It was crying, wailing, its loud cries could be heard not only in the house, but also outside of it. And David smiled at it. It was annoying sound, but at the same time, it sounded like the most beautiful song he had ever heard.

"Is he… or she?" he heard someone to ask. It was his parabatai's voice. Jonathan was standing next to Abigail, his eyes wide, hands shaking, pale in his face. He looked scared but happy at the same time. David came closer to him, wanting to hear Abigail's answer.

"Yes, it is a boy. Very healthy boy if I may add," she said in a relieved tone, cleaned the baby and then put it into Jonathan's waiting arms. He looked on the verge of crying. His eyes were red, he sniffed and over all, he definitely didn't look like the first Nephilim, the hero of the world. He looked just like the new father he was, excited to meet his new born son, his legacy.

"He is beautiful," Gabriel said, looking over Jonathan's shoulder. David saw his parabatai tense.

"What do you want here, Gabriel?" asked Jonathan Shadowhunter in a careful way, stepping a bit back to look him into the eyes. They stood opposite each other, looking like day and night. Cold, golden coloured Gabriel versus Jonathan with his messy black hair, dark green eyes, tanned skin and muscled arms.

"I just came here to look at my nephew," he explained, not really paying attention to anything or anyone else than the bundle in Jonathan's arms. "He will achieve more than greatness one day. The first and only of his kind. Half Nephilim, half angel," he whispered softly, his eyes longingly looking as if pass them.

"He is just a baby," Abigail disagreed.

"But that does not mean he will not be a great man, once," Gabriel said, small smile forming on his lips. "Do you want to see your son, sister?" He turned to the woman lying on the bed. She was looking straight at them, her eyes not wavering from her son in Jonathan's arms. David saw as he gripped his child in his arms, as if trying to protect him from Liliane or Gabriel, or even both.

But she shook her head.

Everyone watched in shock, as she supported herself on her elbows, tired in face, but with determined expression. She pushed her hair aside from her face and sat up.

"No," Liliane's voice was cold. "I do not want to see this parasite that has been in my body for nine months without my agreement to settle in." It were harsh word, the ones no one would expect to hear from fresh mother.

Jonathan frowned, but at the same time, he looked relieved as if he did not even want the mother of his child to take the interest in it. Abigail was shocked. She pressed her palm against her mouth, eyes wide. David blinked, once, twice. Gabriel rolled his eyes, not looking surprised at all, maybe a bit sad but understanding.

"It is your choice, sister. Shall we go now or do you want to stay here, on the Earth?" he asked, voice soft and definitely sad. David and Jonathan's eyes met, both stepping a bit aside to create something like corridor for Gabriel to pass through. He didn't even glanced at them. In the moment Liliane scoffed and said: "We may go.", he touched her hand and they both disappeared.

As if it were signal, everyone in the room sighed and looked at each other. Baby in Jonathan's arms stopped crying a while ago, as if a reaction to his mother's words.

"That was unpleasant," inquired Abigail after a moment of quietness.

"Definitely," whispered Jonathan and looked at his son, whose eyes were bulging at him. He smiled lovingly and caressed his cheek. David came closer, finally looking at his parabatai's son.

The boy was nice. All red, after all, he was just born, with small amount of light hair on his head. His eyes were big, tearless, blue-coloured as it was typical for new borns.

"What is his name?" asked David eventually, interested in learning the name his nephew. Jonathan thought a little, fastened his grip around his son and then said: "Nathaniel. Nathaniel Shadowhunter."


End file.
